The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly with an integral child seat assembly and in particular to such a seat assembly in which the seat back includes a folding seat back panel to gain access to the space behind the seat back.
With typical vehicle seat assemblies, the seat belt systems, while closely associated with the seat assemblies, are anchored directly to the vehicle structure. As a result, the seat assembly does not carry the restraint loads applied by the seat belts. Instead, these loads are applied directly from the belts to the vehicle structure. However, when a seat assembly is equipped with an integral child seat assembly, some of the restraint loads from the child seat assembly are typically transferred to the seat back of the seat assembly and from there to the vehicle structure. In the rear bench seat of a passenger car vehicle, the child seat assembly belt loads may be transferred to both the vehicle floor pan as well as to the vehicle body structure behind the seat back or at the side the seat back.
The seat back of the present invention has a rotating seat back panel that is pivotally mounted at its lower end for rotation. In an upright use position, the panel forms a portion of the seat back. It is rotatable from the upright use position to a generally horizontal, forwardly extending stowed position resting upon the seat cushion. When the panel is in the stowed position, the area of the seat assembly is open to the space behind the seat back for increased storage capacity. With the adult seat belts attached directly to the vehicle structure and not to the seat back frame, the rotating seat back panel has no affect on the adult seat belts.
However, when the rotatable seat back panel is equipped with an integral child seat assembly, it is necessary to provide a load path from the child seat assembly shoulder belts to the vehicle structure that allows for the seat back panel to be rotated forward. If the child seat assembly shoulder belts are attached permanently to the vehicle body structure at the upper end of the seat back, the belts would present an obstacle to full utilization of the increased cargo space when the seat back panel is rotated forward. To avoid this obstacle, the child seat assembly shoulder belts are attached to the rotating seat back panel. The panel is in turn latched to the vehicle body structure. It is thus necessary that the panel be latched to the vehicle structure before the child seat assembly is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotating seat back panel, having an integral child seat assembly, with an interlock to prevent deployment and use of the child seat assembly without the seat back panel being properly latched. Likewise, it is also an object of the invention to prevent the seat back panel from being unlatched while the child seat assembly is deployed.
It is a feature of the seat back of the present invention that the child seat shoulder belt loads are transferred to the vehicle structure through the latch mechanism used to latch the seat back panel in its upright use position. An interlock is provided between the latch mechanism for the seat back panel and the latch mechanism for deploying the child seat assembly. The interlock prevents the child seat assembly from being deployed and used if the seat back panel is not properly latched and also prevents unlatching of the seat back panel if the child seat assembly is deployed.
Many seat back panels are constructed of a blow molded plastic body covered with a foam pad and upholstery cover. Such a structure is sufficient for carrying the normal use load of the seat back. However, when a child seat assembly is integrated into the seat back with additional belts for the child seat, it is necessary to provide a load path for the child seat shoulder belts to the vehicle structure. The seat back of the present invention provides a load path in which the child seat belt loads are carried through metal load bearing components exclusively, to avoid reliance upon the plastic seat back panel to support the seat belt loads.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.